Before the Fall of Erebor: Thorin's Lost Years
by elleran1969
Summary: Richard Armitage said he had made up a story of Thorin's early life including the love he had lost this inspired me to write this story about how Thorin found his true love. There will be humour, drama,action and romance as well as cute dwarf siblings. May change to a higher rating as the story progresses. This is not slash this time. Rating change due to sex scene.
1. Chapter 1

Before the Fall of Erebor: Thorin's lost years

Chapter one

Thorin was laughing as he watched his brother and sister bathing the pair were quite delightful dwarflings and at this stage had no regard for the dignity of their elder brother as heir to the throne.

"Dis stop splashing me, Frerin get out now little brother," Thorin demanded trying to sound gruff with little success. Gerda the children's nursemaid picked up Dis the two year olds little legs flailing.

Thorin passed a towel to Frerin the boy at nine was certainly capable of drying himself, although to long lived dwarves a nine year old was considered little more than a babe. Frerin was a good lad and he idolised Thorin who ruffled his hair playfully before tweaking his nose, which was getting longer and more pointed like his brothers daily. After Dis was dressed Thorin swung her up and carried her to their mother Princess Domhilda.

"Here mother take this wriggly princess please." Thorin had struggled with his dark wavy haired sister all the way. Domhilda laughed as she stoked her daughters face crooning softly after a moment the child began to settle.

Thorin watched smiling it was always considered good fortune for one of the few dwarf maids to be born and his family doted on the child. Domhilda looked at her son remembering what she had to tell him and frowned slightly.

"My son your father has asked me to discuss something with you," Domhilda was apprehensive about this but Thorin was an obedient son and should be able to understand.

"Yes my mother what is father's wish," Thorin loved and respected both his parents.

" Thorin you are almost eighteen and while this is indeed very young your father has arranged for you to be betrothed to a princess from the mines of Moria."

"What!" Thorin exclaimed in shock.

"I .. but mother I am too busy learning forging skills to have time for a wife, and I have no interest in maidens as yet." Thorin was horrified he had many hundreds of years ahead of him and he did not wish to be tied to one women at this early stage of his life.

Domhilda sighed she had known this would not be easy but her beloved husband had asked it of her and she could only try to explain.

"Thorin you are the heir of Durin and this Magthilde is a princess of Moria, by joining our two families even closer we increase our trading power, wealth and strength mightily. The king has spoken to your father about this matter and can see much good in it."

"But mother I do not even know this girl what if there is no feeling between us?" Thorin was starting to panic if his father and his grandfather wanted it he knew he would have to obey. And he knew any chance to increase his gold would definitely be to his grandfathers liking.

"Do not fear my son a course to allow you both to come to know each other has been decided upon. You will travel to Moria for six months and stay with the King there, and then you shall bring the Princess Magthilde here for the same time. And remember my son although you will be betrothed there need be no wedding for many years."

"Very well mother, please excuse me," with that Thorin inclined his head and stalked from the room.

"Oh well my sweet Dis your brother took that better than I had hoped," Dis snuggled further into her mother's ample bosom and slept contentedly not knowing that her brother's life had just been turned upside down.

Thorin spent the next few weeks trying to get in as much training as he could and responding grumpily to just about every word spoken to him. The only person who could bring him out of his funk was his little sister and then only for a short time. Even the king himself did not escape a few terse words from Thorin which resulted in Thrain sending him out to hunt for a while, which he willingly did.

By the end of the hunt Thorin was finally laughing which was a relief to his father's cousins Groin and Fundin.

"Well boys look at this tusker isn't he a brute!" Thorin held up the boars head as Groin joined in the prince's joy.

"Aye Thorin a mighty beast well done laddie," Fundin pounded him on the back gleefully he was a merry dwarf always ready with a joke even more so now that his wife was pregnant. As Thorin continued to express his joy in his achievement, Fundin decided now was the time to broach a touchy subject.

"Well my prince and are you ready for your journey to Moria to face the charms of the princess?"

Thorin's smile was replaced instantly with a dark scowl.

"Indeed not cousin I am most assuredly not at all ready to face the charms of any damsel." Thorin replied angrily.

"Now now it will not be so bad highness I meself have been wed nigh on forty years and it has been a joy, my sweet Dor has been a gift to me every day and soon she will give me a little one, surely this is not such a curse."

"Yes it is a curse Fundin I am just beginning to develop my skills in forging and battle and now I must waste time attending to the whims of a spoilt Khazad princess." Thorin would not look on any bright side of his dilemma Fundin sighed.

"Ah well Groin will be travelling with you so at least try to have good time while you are there, and do not forget how great the miners of Moria are, you can surely still improve your skills while there. You must try to look at the silver lining cuz or you will have a hard time of it."

Thorin looked at Fundin for a moment before giving him the briefest of nods which gave him some hope for the prince's time abroad.

The day had come for Thorin to travel to Moria and his parents came forth with King Thror to wish him a safe journey. Looking at the concern in his mother's eyes Thorin attempted to depart with some grace, saving his scowl till he and his guards were past the view of his parents.

"So laddie are you gonna look like you've been hit with a wet trout the whole way to Moria?" Groin asked his young charge, he was almost as mischievous as his brother.

"Just leave me alone cousin if I wish to talk I will," Thorin replied shortly.

"Very well I'll leave you to your tantrum then," Groin rode on leaving Thorin fuming about his choice of words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Moria

The journey to Moria was about five hundred miles, travelling through the kingdom of King Thranduil took several days as the friendly elves guided the prince and his party through the Greenwood. During this time Thorin did develop a friendship with one of the younger guards Roall, after all his nature was not really innately a dark one. And the two spent their evenings arm wrestling and discussing the injustice of being young (although Roall was over fifty he was still closer in age to Thorin than to the others.)

The dwarves were careful to rest their mountain ponies regularly especially over rough terrain, but they were making good time when they reached the Anduin River.

"Time to get your feet wet Thorin my lad," Groin called cheerfully the boy had been becoming more morose by the day he was beginning to hope he and his Olaug didn't have any at all.

"Are you serious Groin how are we supposed to get the ponies through that?" Thorin demanded crossly.

"We'll be travelling on yon barge upstream a ways."

Thorin still feeling put out turned and travelled in the direction his cousin had indicated when he felt something fly past his face, he looked around startled orcs! He had not seen the creatures before but from the descriptions these could be nothing else about twenty of them twice that of the dwarves numbers. They already had a hold of one of the guards and Thorin flinched as he saw his fellow dwarfs head hewed from his shoulders with many blows.

"To the prince!" Groin shouted and as many dwarves as were able came to stand before the princeling. Thorin drew his sword and prepared to fight for his life. The orcs were horrifying ugly and Thorin briefly wondered how it could have possible that they had been made from the beautiful elven folk. The dwarves around him were fighting hard slashing and chopping with their swords and axes, when Roall who had been standing before Thorin fell with a cry. An orc immediately began to bite at Roall's injured shoulder Thorin leapt on it with a shout and split it across the face. The orc fell back screaming and weeping black blood. At this point the other orcs decided this meal was getting too expensive half of them were dead many of the others injured. Cursing and swearing they backed away and then turned and those that could ran, the dwarves sent a few knives and spears after them killing several more.

"Roall my friend can you walk?" Thorin asked helping his friend to his feet.

"Yes my prince I .. but what is this you are injured," Roall had put his hand on Thorin's back as he had helped him and drawing it forth saw it was covered in sticky redness.

"No am I? I did not feel it I..." At that Thorin fell forward Groin had leapt up when he had seen the blood and caught the young prince.

"Quick give me a knife," Groin took the blade offered and began to cut off the princes' shirt, blast a wound nasty too.

"Borgar you have the knowing of healing can you do something?" Groin asked one of the older dwarves.

"Aye I can it is a bad injury we must clean it and I will stitch him up then we must hope it does not fester, hear let me listen ah I do not think it hit his lung. We will soon know though if he starts coughing up blood poor lad." Borgar had been emptying his pack as he spoke and pulled out poultices and bandages as well as his needle and thread.

The rest of the dwarves looked to each others wounds as best as they could, at one point the prince groaned and cried out.

"Now there there lad easy I'm almost done, a last stitch and I'll cover it up," Borgar deftly did as he had said and Thorin managed to hold his cries to a couple of soft moans.

"Now we must away before those damned fell creatures regroup and return. Thorin can you ride?" Groin asked

"Yes but what about the dead?" His voice was husky and soft his back was incredibly painful and he dreaded getting on his pony for all he knew he must.

"We will load them on the ponies I do not wish to bury them here there is no time. Come all that can ride if you feel unsure ride with another.

As they travelled every jolt felt like lightening through Thorin's back the pain was making him see black and he wondered if he should ask one of the others to ride with him, but his pride would not allow it. He rode on giving only the occasional grunt of pain for dwarves are hardy folk for all their short stature.

After reaching the barge they paid the bargeman whose wife had scurried off to get some healing beverage when she had seen the state of the dwarves. They loaded their goods and ponies and headed over to the deck where they collapsed together, while Groin spoke to the bargeman an discussed the unexpected attack.

"Oh dear me yes we have heard of some orcish attacks lately nasty creatures. The chiefs should hunt all the brutes down and chop em if you want to know what I think."

The bargeman was wittering away as his much more practical wife gave the dwarves a tonic and some broth to help them regrow their blood she said.

"Thanks to you Mistress Purdy," Thorin said softly to the woman.

"Well my dear dwarf I am happy to be of service especially as it seems you and your company have done away with a number of those dratted orcs," she gently patted Thorin's hand and moved on to look over Roall's shoulder.

"We will be across soon and then we should be able to get to Moria within three days if the mountains are passable. What do you think my prince can you manage?" Groin asked looking at Thorin's pale face with some concern the lad had lost a significant amount of blood and he could see he was in pain.

"Yes Groin I will be alright we should get to Moria as soon as we can, and cousin... I am sorry for my ill temper on this journey and thankyou." Thorin's voice while soft was sure and Groin suddenly saw something of what this young dwarf may yet become, he bowed his head gravely at the young prince.

The rest of that journey was a blur to Thorin he seemed to be riding in a daze at one point he started to slip only jolting awake as Groin grabbed his arm. Each night Borgar checked his wound and reassured him, but he was concerned the wound had begun to fester and they needed to reach aid as soon as possible. He told Groin as much and Groin nodded grimly he knew the young princes life was at stake.

Finally they reached the Gate of Moria Borgar had ridden on ahead and came with a party of dwarves to help with the injured. By this stage Thorin was riding in front of Groin the older dwarf had his arms around the prince who was sweating and mumbling incoherently.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Majesty our prince has been gravely wounded by the orcs do you have a healer who can tend him?" Groin asked as he carried Thorin into the mine he would not suffer anyone else to take the prince.

"Aye that we do Edda fetch Folki and you go to," the king had spoken to a pretty dwarvish maiden who had her hand over her mouth, she ran quickly to fetch the Chief Healer of Moria.

Gently Groin laid Thorin on his side and rolled him onto his stomach, the bandage on his back was leaking blood and did not smell right. He gagged a little as Folki cut away the bandages and examined the wound it was rimmed red and there was obvious infection.

"Edda my dear go and get some boiled water, my sharpest blade, the drain pot, the fever wound poultice and some bandages."

The little dwarf maiden again tore off, even through his worry Groin grinned at her all dwarf men had a soft spot for the few womenfolk. When she returned Folki began by cutting through the stitches Borgar had made releasing a rush of blood and infection, Groin decided to leave at that point wounds he was used to but this was healers work.

"Ahh mother it hurts," Thorin was muttering and fussing.

Edda came over to him and held his hand stroking his forehead she spoke soft words.

"It's alright my dear I am here I will make it better for you," her words seemed to soothe him, and Folki was able to finish draining the wound and then using his poultice packed and bandaged but did not restitch it.

"Edda will you stay with him my dear girl I will go and prepare more tonics and poultices to help him rest, like all of us I believe he finds your presence calming and he must stay calm."

"Of course Folki if you think it is a good idea I will stay with him," she looked at the young prince he was sturdy but not overly muscular with dark black wavy locks and piercing blue eyes. He seemed a most comely dwarf to her for all his youth she herself was only twenty so did not judge his young age too harshly. And he really did have a rather wonderful pointed nose which she liked very much as opposed to her own slightly upturned one.

Later in the evening Groin walked in surprised to see the flame haired dwarven maiden holding his princes hand and speaking soothing words to him.

"Ahh my lady I am grateful to you I will stay if you wish to rest."

"I think not sir at this stage the prince needs to stay calm and when I leave he becomes fretful, but this should soon pass," she replied with a whisper.

"My poor prince he really did not wish to make this journey and now his life is at risk." Groin shook his great beard.

"Oh he does not wish to be betrothed to the princess?" She asked arching an affronted eyebrow at him.

"Now I have put my great foot in it, please my lady do not mention what I have said I am sore tired and should not speak again until I have slept," Groin groaned to himself.

"Very well Master Gloin I will not say anything, but I will tell you I have heard the princess in not overly keen on this match either. And you may not mention this to anyone as well."

"Ha sounds like a match made well to me both must be stubborn, still now I believe I must go to bed before I drop my lady," Groin bowed his head and left.

"So you did not wish to marry Magthilde princeling well well," Edda smiled to herself indeed this was an amusing match she well knew how stubborn the princess was indeed she did. And smiling she sat and held the prince's hand through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Thorin slowly awoke feeling lightheaded and extremely sore he slowly took in his surroundings. Feeling relieved that he was wrapped in cotton sheets and not lying in a ditch being eaten by hungry orcs, he noticed someone was holding his hand. He glanced across at the head resting beside him a dwarf maid! She seemed to have fallen asleep holding his fingers hers felt small and soft next to his own rough skin.

When he moved slightly she sat up with a start pushing back her long scarlet locks he found himself being examined by a pair of soft doe like eyes.

"Well prince you are awake now I see and how is your pain?" She asked speaking in soft calming tones it was important to keep the prince as calm as possible so that his body could concentrate on healing.

"Ah well it is a bit better but tell me lady who are you that has sat at my side through the night?" Thorin asked.

"I am Edda Highness at your service." She replied.

"Please call me Thorin Edda are you a healer?"

"Indeed Thorin I am training under my lord Folki he has worked hard to save your life and if you will give me a moment I will fetch him to check on you." Edda rose and Thorin felt a slight pang as she left the room giving him one last bright smile as she did so dimples showing prettily.

Not long after she left another Dwarf maiden entered this one had dark chocolate coloured hair thick to her waist and a regal bearing.

"Greetings Prince Thorin I am glad to see that you are feeling better I am ..

At that point Edda returned with Folki, "Ah Maggie I see you have met our prince," Folki said nodding to the princess.

"Indeed good Folki I was just about to introduce myself, you may of course also call me Maggie Prince Thorin. I will see you when you are feeling improved Edda here is our champion with the sick I am afraid I do not have the patience to be a nursemaid," This last was said in a way that made Thorin feel like he was something of a burden, so this Maggie was to be his future wife she was comely enough but seemed somewhat cold to him.

"Thanks to you Maggie and please call me Thorin and send my thanks to your royal father," Thorin replied as the princess swept in her dark blue gown nodding as she went.

"Well Edda my dear the prince is looking much better as you can see the infection has dissipated and most of the suppuration has ended still we must be vigilant, keep changing his poultices and keep him warm."

"Very well Folki and what of movement?" She asked.

"Yes indeed that is a great healer in a day or two for now he must remain still and rest, I hope you are listening Thorin my lad." Folki waggled a finger at him dwarves never made the easiest of patients always needing to be busy and active.

"Yes Folki I will do as I am bid but I am afraid Lady Edda may become bored with me," he smiled charmingly at the maiden.

"If I find you dull Thorin I will make a tapestry to commemorate your visit, but I must decide whether to show you sleeping or talking which do you think?" she asked tartly.

"Well Edda perhaps you could wait until I am recovered and we could go horse riding and you can make a tapestry of that instead," he replied.

She laughed and Thorin found himself enjoying the sound it was soft and husky and sent a tingle up what was left of his back. He sighed inwardly wishing this girl was Magthilde instead of the other.

Thorin spent the rest of the day sleeping and talking with Edda she had had a cot moved into his room so that she may rest and still be nearby if he needed her. In his sleep he moaned and she wiped his sweating brow and whispered a gentle song to him that seemed to soothe him.

She was stitching a tapestry and humming softly to herself when he awoke, although still in pain he smiled as he watched her. Hearing the change in his breathing Edda looked up and returned his grin.

"I have bored you Edda are you weaving me in my sleep?"

"I am glad you are awake Thorin," she replied putting the tapestry down.

"I must check your wound to see if it must be drained again, come roll to your side for me." She gave his thigh a little slap as she spoke and Thorin felt a brief surge at this affront to his dignity which he reluctantly realised he enjoyed.

"Ahh good the fluid is now clear blood no signs of infection, very good I will rewrap you now and tomorrow Folki will stitch you up, a pretty scar you will have there."

She proceeded to wrap up Thorin's wound and helped him back on his side in a more comfortable position. Thorin caught her hand and taking it gently he kissed her fingers softly.

"My eternal thanks for your care sweet Edda," Thorin's voice was deeper than it had been with a touch of lust, Edda looked confused and had flushed her eyelashes fluttering.

"You are most welcome Thorin it has been no trouble you are an easy patient, I hope you do not mind but tomorrow I have some errands to run and as you are feeling better I will ask Maggie to attend you."

Thorin's face dropped of course Maggie he must remember it was Princess Magthilde he must marry not the sweet and gentle Edda he was beginning to feel too much for.

"Of course my lady I understand do as you must," he closed his eyes then and pretended to fall asleep he did not want to look at her more than he must. Edda looked at him wonderingly he was confusing her she did not want to have feelings for him but it was difficult, she could see how he had not given in to his pain and he was so courteous a true gentle dwarf. She shook herself and continued her tapestry, Thorin listened as she began to hum a dwarvish lullaby that his mother had sung to him and felt an ache in his chest.

Poor Thorin injured and lovesick if you are enjoying this story some reviews would be delicious sweeties.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day the darkly lovely Maggie came to his room and spoke with him, they played a game of chess now that Thorin could sit for a while, but when he slept she did not stay as Edda did simply coming to check on him occasionally. Not that Thorin would complain but he was very young and had nearly died and Edda's presence did comfort him.

"Now here I am back again and how are you today my lord?" Edda's voice was light and easy today and Thorin felt he could not get the ridiculous smile from his face it was most inconvenient.

"I am well my lady and your errands are they done?"

"Yes yes all done I had to fetch to the market for some cloth the king is throwing a celebration in your honour and my mother insisted I be wearing new finery. It is such a bother really oh well needs must I suppose."

"I am sorry my arrival has inconvenienced you Lady Edda," Thorin was not sure whether to take offence dwarves are a touchy race and he felt perhaps she was truly annoyed.

"Oh don't mind me Thorin I just don't like getting all prettified I know I am not as beautiful as Maggie and feel a fool dressing up."

"Edda my dear one your beauty is different from Maggie but while she is cold and beautiful like a diamond you are warm and soft like a spring day, and I very much like a spring day."

Thorin's words were poetic for every dwarf beneath their hard and practical exteriors loved soft words. Edda looked at him and her cheeks again grew rosy till he laughed and took her hand again this time kissing all her fingers.

"I.. Thorin this is not what I expected or wanted I did not wish to feel like this for you but I have become very fond of you," her voice was hesitant, Thorin suddenly could not restrain himself and pulled her closer to his lips their kiss was soft and tentative both being unsure.

She pulled back and they looked into each other's eyes blue as the summer sky and golden brown glowing like a warm hearth. He stroked her face and she held his hand to her cheek breathing in his smell, really this was most vexing what was she to do? Thorin too did not know what to do dwarves fall in love with their whole self, and just thinking of being with Magthilde or worse Edda being with another dwarf almost made him rise from his sickbed in rage.

"I must have you Edda I will ask your father and I do not care what anyone says you will be mine or I will steal you from this place." Thorin's voice was filled with passion and Edda smiled her dimples so adorable Thorin pulled her back to him and kissed each one until she giggled.

"Very well Thorin so be it I will go against what I had decided with my head and listen to my heart you have won me completely although I might have wished you had not."

With that she leaned over and they continued kissing and gently rubbing noses in the dwarvish manner. Until finally the door opened on one of their more lingering kisses and Maggies head came through the door, with a surprised cry she ran off down the corridor.

"Oh blow she will go straight to the king with this news I will seem a fool," Edda stomped her foot showing the first drop of anger Thorin had seen from her, he thought it adorable.

"Never mind dearest we can be gone from here if we must," Thorin began to rise he had walked a little today although it had been exhausting but he would die rather than risk losing his Edda.

"Oh Thorin really don't be silly the king will not ask you to come from your sickbed but what will I say to him, I have been so ridiculous," a tear welled in her eye and Thorin suddenly felt truly belligerent as only an angry dwarf can. At this moment the king did indeed stride into the room with the Princess Maggie trailing behind him a slightly malicious grin on her face.

"So Prince Thorin you would have my Edda would you? Well now Edda and what do you have to say my girl?" He demanded looking over them both.

"Your Highness I am sorry but I cannot marry Magthilde I must plight my troth to Edda I love her truly," Thorin was a little nervous if the king was too offended he was not exactly in a position to defend himself. Then he realised all three other dwarves were staring at him with bewilderment on their faces.

"But Thorin I am Magthilde," Edda said cocking her head.

"Who did you think Magthilde is?" Maggie asked.

"Well I thought your name is Maggie and that must be short for ... I don't understand is your name Edda or Magthilde?"

The king laughed, "Oh my dear lad we call her Edda because she is such a grandmother to every ailing thing and must tend it so, and Maggie is Magnora named for her great grandfather King Magnor."

"But you said you had been foolish and .." Thorin was at a loss.

"Well yes I said I would not marry the prince of Erebor and had been raging against my fate and I knew my cousin Maggie and all the court would find my change of heart most amusing. It will be so humiliating but I will be the butt of all their jokes for you my love." She took his hand and again held it but this time near her heart, he did not believe it he had fallen in love with the right maiden. He felt such a relief he was not really up to many more battles for now and the thought of fighting his way out of Moria was not what he had wanted.

"Well this would make a merry tale of mistaken identities I must ask our bard to write it the Tale of Thorin and his Twice-named Princess, hahaha most amusing. Well my two doves I will leave you to talk and perhaps get to know each other a little better. And Thorin when you are well my boy we must hold a great celebration which I believe your mother is already planning Edda or should I say Magthilde to avoid confusion."

Still laughing the king clumped from the room with Magnora trailing behind giggling and making plans to tell the court of this jest on the sainted Edda.

"I do not know what to say Ed um Magthilde you must think me a fool," Thorin felt younger than ever after his confusion.

"No my love I think you are the most wonderful dwarf I have ever met, and you did not know me so your love must be true," Edda looked at him adoringly

"And you did not wish to love me so yours too is true my sweet lady," and with those words more soft kisses and some less soft continued until Edda demanded that Thorin rest, which he reluctantly did waking up once or twice to gaze at his love whom he insisted sleep on the bed beside him.

Some info on the characters names; Thorin's sweet Lady is called Edda which means grandmother I have been using Nordic names as many of them have roots to those Tolkien uses. Thor actually means God of Thunder and Arinn place of immolation or fire it is also close to Thorfinn which means wanderer. I can see why Tolkien chose a name of such strength and sorrow for our hero. Magthilde means mighty power and battle a strong name for Thorin's love, Borgar means healer and Folki means chief as he is the chief healer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The celebration that took place when Thorin had recovered was spectacular as it combined his arrival, recovery and betrothal to the favourite princess. Moria's halls were lit with thousands of candles and fabulous tapestry's hung showing the great deeds of past heroes. The banquet table was filled to overflowing with meat, fruits, pies, pastries and even a few vegetables here and there. The rooms were filled with dwarves happy, drunken, yelling, fighting, singing and even kissing.

The king smiled at his subjects and guests, this was a great occasion Edda was his favourite granddaughter a good girl although strong willed as he was sure Thorin would soon discover he chuckled to himself. With those soft brown eyes she looked like a lamb but her fiery red hair hid a lion underneath.

"Thorin Durin's son you must not wear that heavy coat tonight," Edda had her hands on her hips and was shaking her finger.

She did not want Thorin to wear his mantle it was too heavy and she knew it would chafe his back. Thorin was watching her small frame as she shook with anger and concern for him.

"Now love I will not wear if you do not wish me too, but I fear I may catch cold without it," Thorin teased as Edda gave a little cry.

"Are you cold? Oh dear maybe we should not go to the hall," the look of sincere worry on her face melted Thorin's heart.

"I am just playing with you my lass I feel well see here."

And with that he picked his pretty dwarf princess up and swung her around before setting her down and placing kisses on her dimples and freckles. She laughed and proceeded to kiss him back with a little more force, Thorin smiled inwardly he had loved his gentle Edda but the more he saw of the passion of his little firebrand the more fond of her he became.

"Alright but if your back hurts we are coming straight back here."

"Hmm that might not be so bad I can think of something we can do instead," with that comment he took hold of Edda and began kissing her again.

Edda could feel her spine tingling how was she ever supposed to look after her beloved lord if he kept kissing her into submission. She was not used to this at all, usually she could control either with kindness or authoritativeness but with Thorin he always got his way just by loving her. He was amazing, stubborn, loving, infuriating, funny and deadly serious his moods she had begun to see were like the seasons, but most of all even at his young age he was definitely an impressive dwarf. As they kissed she could feel his soft young beard and revelled in it he meantime was running his hands over her elaborate braiding that she had done for the night.

Thorin held Edda for a moment and looked at her what a beauty he thought tonight she wore a gown deep lavender that set off her flaming hair and golden eyes to perfection. He couldn't believe his luck many dwarves lived their whole lives without a wife and he would have one he loved and with hope children as well.

"You my love look like the cat that swallowed the cream now come if we are going we'd best head down now." Edda smiled.

"Indeed and if I am the cat then you are my cream, come lovely lady let us go and show all dwarfdom that we belong to each other."

And with that they went to the hall and spent the night dancing, singing and eating with the rest, it was a most merry time for dwarves are simple folk when it comes to what pleases them. Which is of course gold the most and many gifts of gold and jewels were exchanged that night. Thorin presented Edda with a magnificent mithril ring set with a flawless emerald which King Thror had entrusted to Gloin. She was overcome and spent much of the evening showing it to her friends and making it glitter in the candlelight.

The speeches were long and many but filled with jests so that the dwarves did not mind listening. Thorin along with Roall and several other young dwarves they had befriended had a rowdy food fight at one end until Edda caught a pastry Roall had thrown at Thorin's head, and they all fell about with laughter as she serenely munched away.

As they finally went to bed in the early hours of the morning Thorin and Edda both a little unsteady with their arms around each. Thorin whispered sweet words into Edda's ear, Thorin's words filled Edda with joy and she felt her heart may well explode. As they walked down Edda noticed old Torgrim watching them and felt a sense of foreboding his expression was dark as he watched the two of them, he walked up and stood before them.

"Excuse us friend," Thorin spoke politely but Edda could sense his annoyance.

"What is it Torgrim?" she asked apprehensively.

"Doom, ruin and death, fire and blood princess your prince is doomed and so are his kin." With that he spun around and strode away leaving the two young dwarves speechless.

"What was that about?" demanded Thorin turning to Edda then realising she had frozen and her eyes were welling with tears he took her tight in his arms.

"Come now love it was just the ramblings of a fool," he tried to comfort her but she was stiff in his arms.

"Thorin Torgrim is no fool he has the gift of foresight he was almost killed by an orc axe and when he awoke he could see the future at times. But only the dark and dire he is a stormcrow spreading bad news, many see him as mad but he is never wrong Thorin never!"

She was shaking so that Thorin took hold of her and held her fast he wished he had run the old fool through with his blade. No matter what the madman said he knew his people were safe in the mighty fortress of Erebor.

More good times to come for Thorin and Edda, cuddles from Thorin for reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day Edda was still shaken but Thorin insisted she not speak of the old dwarfs warning he did not wish to chance any nay saying of their betrothal. She therefore tried her best to put aside her concerns but it was almost a week before she would let Thorin out of her sight. While he found her attentions pleasant he finally had enough of her hovering.

"Please Edda you're clucking over me like a mother hen, Roall and I are going hunting today is there any beast you would like to have a pelt from?"

"Well really Thorin I ah maybe a hare," she replied something small and gentle that would not damage her love.

"Woman come here," with that Thorin enclosed her in an embrace and whispered, "Have no fear my love your hero will return."

She slapped his arm and replied, "He had better now go get me a fox then."

Laughing Thorin went to find Roall, Oluff and Omfred two other young dwarf brothers they had befriended.

"Now friends my Edda wants a fox fur let's see if we can find her one," Thorin was cheerful, Oluff and Omfred had filled his head with the amount of game in these parts and he was eager to get started.

As the dwarves roamed Oluff spotted some fox tracks and signalled to the others they crept softly through the undergrowth, when Oluff put up his hand.

"Wait there is something else..." then his words were cut off by a scream a great mountain wolf had leapt on him and was ripping at his throat. Unfortunately they had inadvertently cut the beast off and it had had to attack.

"Oli," Omfred yelled his brother's name and leapt at the wolf trying to free his brother, but it was useless the animal was using Oluff as a shield of sorts swinging his body around to face any weapons.

"Quick Roall distract it I will get behind," as he spoke Thorin raced up a nearby tree while Roall waved his sword in the wolf's face. Then Thorin leapt straight onto its back he was shaken as the wolf violently threw Oluff and turned snapping at him. Struggling to hold on Thorin knew if he fell the animal would tear him to pieces, he managed to get hold of one of his boot daggers and drove it hard into the back of the wolfs brain it gave great shudder and one last convulsive buck throwing Thorin hard to the ground before if fell dead.

"Why does everything have to hurt my blasted back", Thorin whispered softly to himself he had fallen on a rock that had jabbed him right where the orcs blade had struck. He decided maybe he would just lay there for a moment, but then he heard Omfred's cries and rose shakily to his feet, Roall and Omfred were leaning over the heavily bleeding Oluff.

"Oh Oli no please don't die brother," Omfred sobbed.

"Come look he still has some breath quick we must get him to Folki and Edda, Roall bind his throat it is badly torn."

Roall ripped his already torn trouser and wrapped the cloth as tightly as he dared then all three dwarves picked up their stricken comrade and travelling as carefully as they could they returned to Moria.

"Quick send for Folki Oluff is badly injured," Thorin called upon entering with his companions.

Edda was nearby and came running, "Thorin you are covered in blood!" She almost screamed at the sight.

"It is not mine love it is the wolf and Oluff's quick we must help him."

Checking Thorin quickly Edda and several other dwarves took hold of Oluff and carried him to the infirmary. Thorin spent the night trying to console Omfred and finally fell asleep with the other dwarf leaning against him. Tiptoeing in the next morning Edda was touched to see them Omfred's face pale eyes rimmed red, his brother was his closest kin and Edda knew how upset he would be. Dwarves who married had few children usually no more than three so siblings were always very close. Thorin was frowning in his sleep and she see could he was concerned for his friend, what a good and kind dwarf she was betrothed to.

"Omfred," she said softly touching his arm, he jerked awake looking at her with terrified eyes.

"It is alright Oluff will live with some extremely impressive scars may I say and he has lost part of his ear but he is waiting for you."

Omfred thanked her bowing low then quickly turning and running to his brother, meanwhile Edda looked down at Thorin tapping her foot with anger.

"I said a fox Thorin not a dratted great wolf by Durin's beard you are a fool, are you trying to kill yourself rather than wed me?"

Thorin thought of several retorts but then, having learnt a little something about his bride to be, he simply pulled her to him and held her tight. She did hit him in the chest once or twice but it did not really hurt, soon she held onto him hard and then they were kissing. He met her desperation with his own he had feared he may not see her again and this had bothered him more than actually dying.

Soon his hands ran up and down her back and she held him close her fingers in his dark hair pulling him down to her. Soon clothing was starting to be loosened and then Edda noticed the dark bruises on Thorin's torso.

"Oh Thorin these must hurt so much, turn around let me look at your back," all thoughts of passion were gone at the sight of her beloveds battered body.

"Oh now Edda come on I am fine truly, things were just getting interesting," she slapped his groping hand away and walked around him muttering crossly look at bruising around his scar this was no good at all. She stamped from the room ordering him to stay there and not do another dratted thing till she returned.

"Here let me put this comfrey ointment on it will help with the bruising," she spoke harshly but her fingers were gentle and he managed to keep from flinching too much at the cold salve. Edda proceeded to tell him off for his recklessness ducking each time he tried to kiss her.

"Ah Thorin well done the king requests your presence," Folki had entered and was pumping Thorin's hand.

In the throne room the king rose as Thorin and Edda entered.

"Come in good prince we have been told by Omfred of your bravery and I wish to add my thanks."

With that the king handed Thorin a magnificent mithril ring containing a bright blue sapphire, mithril being so rare was usually only made for small ornaments anything larger would be worth a king's ransom.

"I was going to give to you as a wedding gift it belonged to my great grandfather, but it seems a good time to present it to you," the king smiled at his future grandson in-law.

"My thanks your majesty this is truly magnificent," the sapphire was encased in a mithril filigree box and shone a radiant blue when light hit it. Edda stepped up and hugged her grandfather he patted her back and whispered softly in her ear.

"Now my granddaughter has asked me to reprimand you for your recklessness, but I am sorry dear one Thorin did what had to be done and according to Omfred the attack was a surprise. So we will just have to hope that every time your prince is attacked my dear he keeps the luck he has had so far."

Thorin and Edda spent the rest of the day resting Thorin's bruising was painful and he again took some time to recover giving Edda the chance to tend him again which she relished. On the third week after the wolf attack Edda knocked on Thorin's door and entered carrying a wrapped bundle.

"I have a gift for you my love," she said passing the package to him.

Thorin smiled in surprise and opened it inside was a truly splendid coat made of hardy leather, the rim and edging was the wolf's hide. Thorin took it out and marvelled at its quality and the softness of the fur.

"Edda what can I say this is a wonderful thing I will wear it always."

"Oh you really like it? I had the tanner provide the leather and the hide was from your wolf grandfather had it collected and I asked him to keep it a secret so that I could make you this," she was grinning widely.

"You made it! Now I see I am marrying the prettiest and cleverest dwarf maid in all of dwarfdom."

They then fell together and spent some time without words on each other's lips.

They really are a very cute couple, in my mind young Thorin is a bit of a cross in behaviour between Fili and Kili responsible yet reckless. Check out Thorin's ring at Weta workshop.

Oh by the way no real wolves were hurt in the making of this story I actually like wolves very much, I have four descendants of wolves myself although they are much smaller and curlier a bit like canine hobbits really. Please review if you are enjoying.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Things had gone well at Moria but the six months had passed and with Thorin's back injury healed at least outwardly, although he still felt pain if he overextended himself, it was time to return to Erebor. While in Moria Thorin had spent some time in the forges and workshops improving his skills, he had some plans for how he would apply them when he returned home.

"Good morning my love, how do I look?" Edda swung around to show Thorin her travelling clothes.

"Well well my lad come here and let me stroke that beard," he replied grabbing her and swinging her round before pulling her in for a kiss.

"Ahh it tickles," he laughed.

"Now you know how I feel," Edda stroked her soft red beard as she spoke.

"I really feel very manly now do you think it is a good beard?" She asked.

"Truly my love you do look a handsome young dwarf no one would guess your sex except another dwarf perhaps."

"So you still love me even though I look like a lad?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course beard or no you are my Edda and besides it comes off well enough."

"I hope so, although mother said the adhesive will last the journey, and you must show me how to care for it."

It had long been the tradition that dwarf maids wore beards and dressed as men when travelling to protect them from attack. The beards were made through the collection of cut hair which all dwarf maidens kept and wove into ever longer beards. The dwarves themselves perpetuated the myth that dwarf women looked exactly like the men down to the beards to keep other folk away from them.

This time their journey was without incident orcs and other fell things did not attack the small army that the king of Moria had sent to protect his granddaughter. Edda was also joined by a distant cousin Nora who acted also as her lady's maid.

"The prince is very taken with you my lady isn't he," Nora said to Edda one evening as she combed the princesses long hair.

"I believe he is and I with him," Edda replied.

"What do you think the Kingdom of Erebor will be like?"Nora asked.

"Thorin says it is very great with more gold and jewels than any dwarf has ever dreamt of within its halls."

"Well I would like to see that you know I can dream of quite a lot of gold and jewels," Nora said firmly.

Edda laughed at her and turned her thoughts towards Thorin there was something that seemed to bother him whenever he spoke of his grandfather's wealth. She had not yet been able to discover what it was that upset her love but she would find out.

"Dragons my lad aye dragons," an old dwarf spoke around the fire to Thorin and his friends.

"Dragons are you sure Råg? I thought the dragons had all gone far to the north and vanished," Thorin asked.

"No no they have not gone we still get tales of the great beasts their voices like thunder, when they come it is as if a great storm is upon us, buildings shake to their foundations with the passage of their wings and the heat they spread can make the very air burst into flame. And the worst the biggest the most dangerous are the northern firedrakes terrible lust for gold they have, and meat dwarf or man or even elf they care not."

The youngsters were all staring as the old man spoke picturing great roaring dragons diving down on them, when Edda walked up, causing several of the younger ones to jump slightly.

"Råg you old tease stop it at once, my lords you must forgive this foolish friend of my father's he seeks to give you night terrors," she admonished the old dwarf who had the grace to look slightly abashed.

"A good jest old one," Thorin laughed.

"Aye well it is not all fun my lord Thorin my grandfather did see a true dragon once and it was carrying a full grown horse in each of its mighty talons. Goodnight my lords sweet dreams," he wandered to his tent happy that he may have helped to give one or two nightmares tonight.

"Oh my boys you should see your faces, you should ignore Råg he loves to torment with his tales of ghouls and goblins," Edda was grinning at the other dwarves discomfort.

"Come Edda walk and talk with me my love," Thorin held out his hand which she took as they walked away a little.

"And what do you wish to discuss Thorin?"

"This," he replied taking her in his arms and kissing her long and hard her body melded into his.

"Ah good dwarves um excuse me sorry I.."

Thorin and Edda looked up there was a human standing looking at them in confusion and a little horror. Thorin realised how it must look to the human the two of them with long beards kissing and he was about to scowl when he looked at Edda and saw the huge grin on her face.

"Right yes my good man and who are you?" he demanded a little gruffly.

"I am Nashor Green your dwarfship and I am travelling to Dale to sell my dates," the short stout man replied.

"And what do you want with us good sir?" Edda asked.

"I have heard tell of bandits nearby my lords and I noticed your party is well armed and you seem to be heading the same way I wondered if I might join you," he did not seem to be able to look either of them in the eye.

"Yes fine come then we will travel together as long as your wagons can keep pace with us."

Thorin and Edda took the merchant back to the camp Thorin could feel Edda shaking with silent laughter. It was very difficult for him to keep any sense of dignity around this maiden he thought ruefully to himself.

Ok this was just light and fluffy silliness I always felt the lady dwarves with beards was a bit of a joke on Tolkien's part. Sorry this took me a while my dear old Grandad died so I dedicate this chapter to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

And so it came to be that Thorin and Edda and their company of fine dwarves arrived at Erebor and were greeted with joy by all those therein. The time that Edda spent in Erebor went by too quick and soon it was that she must return to the great mine of Moria. It had been decided that they would wed when Edda reached her twenty fifth year as any sooner would be uncommonly young. So their betrothal must last another six years, Thorin was not sure that he could wait so long for his lady.

"The days will be dark indeed without you sweet maiden," Thorin held Edda's hands in his own as they looked into each other's eyes with yearning.

"I will miss you so Thorin promise you will visit as soon as you can and you must write to me."

Tears were welling up making her eyes appear like two midnight pools, Thorin gently wiped them away and taking her face in his hands proceeded to gently kiss her eyelids and trailing down her face to her lips. Their sweet kiss lingered and soon became more fervent Edda's hands were locked in the soft waves of Thorin's dark black locks.

"I have something for you my love," Thorin had pulled away and both were a little breathless.

He handed her a beautifully engraved silver box, she took it admiring the beautiful craftsmanship, clicking the small latch she opened it and laying revealed in velvet was a necklace of gold and emeralds. There were nineteen emeralds each pair slightly larger than the other with the centre jewel being surrounded by gold filigree of a most delicate nature.

"It is wonderful Thorin thankyou so much it is a great treasure," Edda ran her fingers over it wonderingly as Thorin took it and clasped it around her throat.

"I have spent these last six months making it for you, an emerald for every year of the life of my red haired princess," Thorin looked at her and was overjoyed to see how happily she glowed at him.

"And I will spend the years making more such things for you," he said.

"Thorin you spoil me, someday these beautiful pieces will pass to our sons and daughters and you will give them a great legacy."

"I cannot spoil you ever my lovely lass, now you must come to the feast my mother has also become very fond of you and will miss you. As will others that you have nursed back to health while you have been us," Thorin took her hand in his and squeezed gently.

With that they joined Thorin's family and friends to feast and frolic the dwarves of Erebor no less than those in Moria knew well how to make most merry. At one point Domhilda took Edda aside and spoke briefly to her when Edda returned she was giggling happily and could barely look at Thorin.

"Mother what did you say to Edda she cannot stop laughing at me?"

"Ah now my dear son you must be prepared that the women in your life will have some secrets, or you would find us dull indeed," with that Domhilda affronted Thorin's dignity even more by patting him lightly on the cheek and moving on.

Thorin walked up to Edda and dragging her to him took her face and forcing her to look at him demanded she tell him what Domhilda had said.

"Oh Thorin I cannot say," she giggled.

Thorin then began to tickle her, to the shouts of approval of other drunken merrymakers.

"Alright I'll tell stop," she gasped.

"She was telling me how when you were little you would put on her tiara an take your fathers axe and run around the nursery with nothing else on and oh my," she collapsed once more into fits of laughter.

Thorin scowled and wished for a moment he could drop his dear mother into the furnaces, but then watching the joy in Edda's face he could not stay mad and swinging her round kissed her soundly. This elicited even more cheers and tomfoolery from the dwarven host even Domhilda pointing it out to Thrain and both of them smiling at their sons joy.

Two days later Edda returned to the Mines of Moria, and Thorin to ease his heart, began to work on the next treasure for his beloved, a tiara to match the necklace and to remind him of her precious laughter.

This is a short one as things may now become darker and a bit more mature content. Pictures of toddler Thorin in mums tiara and dads axe in hand would be loved.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"My dear I am worried about the king he has become so obsessed with gold and treasure he seems sometimes in a fever," Thorin sitting quietly for once overheard Domhilda talking to his father.

"I too have some fears wife but for the kingdoms safety we must not talk of this," he replied softly.

Domhilda nodded her head and continued her tapestry, Thorin thought more and more on his parent's brief words for he too had noticed a change in the king and it was disturbing. That night he followed his grandfather to the treasure halls and watched as the old lord strode amongst his hoard exclaiming with joy at sight and touch of it.

Ever since that time years ago before the birth of his brother Frerin that the Arkenstone had been found Thror had changed. Since then he had claimed that his right to rule had the approval of the gods this obsession had grown. He seemed to not be able to have enough of the gold Thorin had seen dwarves and men who were taken over by their love of wine and ale until they sickened, his grandfathers passion for gold seemed similar to him. Thorin turned away in sorrow to see the lust for treasure take over his beloved grandsire.

_My sweet Edda, The time between our visits weighs on me most painfully I long to run my fingers through your soft ruby locks, to feel the smoothness of your skin and to look into the depths of your golden eyes. To hear your laugh again and to talk with you about every matter under the sun would fill me with joy. __There are such wide abysses now of space and land between us, I exist only to hear from you and to see your gentle smiling face turned to me. _

_I have some fears of which I may not write but suffice to say I have spoken of them to you before. If only we were married already I might ease my mind by discussing these matters with you alas that we must wait another year. Still time will, I hope, fly like a bird on sapphire wings so that we may celebrate our marriage to one another. I am sure these dark imaginings are just that and will resolve themselves. _

_Frerin and Dis have both been asking after you Dis especially loves your company and will be exceedingly glad to see you next spring. Till then my love know that you are in my heart, all my dreams are bound in my love for you and in the life we will create together. For in your arms I am home._

_Your Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror King Under the Mountain_

Edda clutched the letter to her chest feeling overcome Thorin's words were beautiful and touched her heart, her tears ran quietly down her cheek. She also felt a tightness she knew of what Thorin spoke, rumours of King Thror and his madness were spreading and more dark words of prophecy were being spoken. She had seen Torgrim the Stormcrow watching her with dark eyes which at times seemed concerned and at others gleeful with spite. The orc's axe had changed him from a gentle dwarf to a strange and at times frightening being. From there news was worse, more and more rumours were spreading the other peoples of Middle Earth were beginning to speak of Thror's unhealthy lust for gold. Word of dark things being driven from the north had even reached the halls of Moria.

"Edda I am concerned about the news coming from Erebor it may be best to delay your wedding to the prince until things have settled," the king looked at his granddaughter with a frown.

"I beg you grandfather Thorin and I have waited it seems an eternity I must go to him and wed he is my destiny and I can wait no longer," Edda replied, although her words sounded subservient her tone was not.

"Ah very well my dove you may go but we will send a greater party to protect you and I will send a word to King Thror to have further guards waiting at the edge of the Greenwood."

Edda leapt into her grandfather's arms and kissed him soundly on his great beard, before running off to begin packing for her journey to her true love. The king shook his head as he looked at her and then glancing saw the grimace of satisfaction on Torgrim's face. He really should split that one in two he thought to himself he would be better off, his poison was infecting others and he seemed to be more a creature of darkness every day.

"I can't believe it Nora only two more days until I will see Him again!"

"Indeed my lady I must admit to some anticipation in seeing the good dwarf Roall again myself," Nora replied with naughty grin of her own.

"Oh Nora my dear I think he would be a great match for you perhaps we will both be new brides together, that would be perfect," Edda giggled.

"We could compare notes on our new husbands my lady," Nora replied.

Edda feigned shock at her maid's forwardness but was also amused with the idea but knowing her Thorin he would be somewhat affronted, she giggled again at the thought. Suddenly there was a great roar and a huge shockwave shook the earth, Nora was flung to the ground along with several others of the dwarven guards. Edda had managed to keep a grip on her pony and jumped down to help assisting Nora to her feet and checking the other fallen. One oldtimer had sprained his shoulder but dwarves are sturdy folk and the others whilst grumbling got to their feet.

"What is happening Princess?" A guard named Flori asked.

"I know not, let us continue on to Erebor we should be meeting up with the other guards from King Thror soon," she replied looking towards the lonely mountain which loomed ahead.

Great gouts of smoke suddenly began pluming forth from the Lonely Mountain, flames were searing high into the sky and looking up they saw it, a great and terrible dragon soaring into Erebor itself! They watched in horror as more smoke rose and rubble was sent exploding into the air. Edda was horrified surely none could survive this it was a catastrophe, her Thorin must be dead or dying even now. She felt herself shudder and her heart constrict until from the left she heard a call.

"Elves my lady! It is King Thranduil and his host see yonder we must reach them and beseech their aid," Flori rode towards the elves as he yelled his words to her.

Edda, Nora and the other guards caught up to them as Flori was explaining to the king who she was and the purpose of their party.

"Very well princess you may join us as we ride forth but I caution you to remain behind the guard and follow the directions given you," Thranduil said his voice soft and powerful.

Edda nodded her agreement but if she saw Thorin she privately swore she would go to him elvish permission or not.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What is it?" Balin had cried.

"Dragon," Thorin replied.

Thorin had remembered the descriptions of a dragon attack that Rag had told him years ago, and to tell the truth with the amount of gold that Thror had been gathering he had begun to have nightmares of the beasts.

And now it had come! All hell had broken loose upon his home and he had raced to do what he could to protect it, but it was no use the dragon was too powerful. All the dwarves attempts to halt its progress failed, in despair those that remained had fled the mountain. As Thorin left his home he looked up and his heart leapt for joy there they were the elvish host led by King Thranduil himself astride a mighty stag.

"Help us!" he cried waving to them, but to his horror the elven king had briefly shaken his head and turned away leading his forces home. Thorin almost fell to his knees at that moment he knew now there was no going home, and he felt a tightening in his chest as his anger towards the dragon and the elves threatened to overwhelm him.

"Thorin wait my love," Edda tried to yell above the noise of a displaced people, she and her group of dwarves had left the elves in disgust and were struggling to reach Thorin. Finally her cries reached his ears at first he thought he was seeing a vision, but no it was she his princess fighting to be with him her hair in disarray and false travelling beard discarded. She reached him and jumping off her pony flung herself into his arms, he held onto her for dear life as the dwarves around them fled.

"Thorin are you hurt?"

"No a few burns and bruises is all, come my love we must away from here, the dragon has taken Erebor and those cowards the elves have left us to perish."

"Thorin you must come to Moria there you and yours will be safe," Edda pleaded a little hoping that Thorin would follow her advice.

"Let me search for my family and I will speak to you about this," he replied as the dwarves continued their march away from their homeland.

Soon Thorin found Thrain and Thror and they agreed that Thorin travel to Moria, they and many other dwarves would flee instead to the Iron Hills which were much closer.

"Thorin would you leave us?" Domhilda asked.

"Mother I will return but I must see Edda safe home," he replied.

"Very well you must be safe my son."

Thorin bent and held his mother he had been relieved beyond words when he had found her Frerin and little Dis. His sister was only eight and was shivering with shock he picked her up and kissed her soft cheeks.

"I will go with you Thorin," Frerin was now fifteen and the brothers were extremely close.

Thorin glanced at his mother and saw her curt nod she knew Frerein would fret terribly without Thorin and the trials ahead did not bear thinking of. At least in Moria her children would be safe and well fed sighing she hugged both of her sons and bade them farewell. After taking leave of their father Thorin and Frerin met with Edda and her company and began their journey.

_This is by necessity a short chapter, I think the relationship with Thorin and Frerin was an important one to him and I look forward to exploring it. I have used both the book and the movies as reference but have also changed things a bit here and there to suit. Hope you are enjoying this tale._


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

The nights of their journey were difficult Frerin often had nightmares Thorin and Edda had taken to sleeping with him between them. Edda would stroke the young dwarf's hair and Thorin would whisper encouraging words to him. During the day Thorin was almost silent Edda knew he was in a deep despair over what had happened to his home, luckily part of her training as a healer had been for afflictions of the mind as well as the body. She gave Thorin comfort through her silent presence she made sure she was always within hands reach of him.

"No run Edda!" Thorin jerked awake from his nightmare Edda was looking at him a worried expression on her face. He wiped his brow there was sweat running down into his eyes, she reached her hand across and took his he bowed his head.

"It's alright my love I am safe we are safe," she whispered to avoid waking Frerin who was nearby as usual.

Thorin sat up and Edda rose and sat beside him they leant together for some time under the stars arms around each other.

"I fear I will never feel that those I care for are safe again my princess." Thorin's voice had deepened and was hoarse with unshed tears and the pain of his people. He had indeed dreamt that the dragon had caught up with them and sought to kill Frerin and Edda, he knew he could not bear to lose either of them. Edda snuggled further into Thorin's hold and placed her head against his heart, Thorin held her and stroked her soft auburn curls feeling them entwine with his fingers just as his soul was entwined with hers.

"Time will bring new hope my love and you will feel joy again, but for now it is a time for grief and this you must allow yourself. I am here and your family are safe you have lost much but not all Thorin."

Thorin leant his face towards Edda and they kissed slow and deep his arms wrapped around her, her hands clasped around his neck. Edda could feel her passion rising as Thorin's breathing grew more ragged and his kisses more demanding. After some time they disengaged both breathing heavily and lay once more in each other's arms Thorin finally falling into a more peaceful sleep. Edda lay for some time on Thorin's wolf skin jacket warmed by his body, she hoped that she could be enough for him now that he had lost his kingdom. She had watched him in his pain and anger and feared that it may change him beyond her help.

The next morning Frerin rose and seemed more relaxed than he had been Edda sighed happily the resilience of youth had worked its magic on the dwarfling.

"Come on big brother let's get moving you are slower than a ninety year old bargeman today," Frerin teased grinning at Thorin.

"Why you ... little demon I will show you slow," Thorin yelled chasing down the youngster and throwing him over his shoulder.

Edda laughed to see the brothers in high spirits for a moment, it was good that Frerin had come he was always able to cheer his brother and now they needed each other more than ever.

That night Thorin and Edda slipped a little away from the main party and spent the night holding each other tightly, frequent kisses and caresses filled their night and soft whispers as well. Thorin himself was still very young for a dwarf and he needed the love that Edda offered intensely. The next day the dwarves reached a small town on the edge of The Anduin river using the coins Edda was carrying they were able to stay in the King's Head the town's only inn.

"Here my love tonight you can bathe and we will be back in your father's realm in the next week."

"Thorin will you stay?" she asked looking straight into his eyes challenging him.

"Edda I cannot we are not wed as yet and I would not besmirch your honour," Thorin had hesitated before answering.

"It is my honour Thorin son of Thrain to besmirch as I wish!" She stated hands on hips.

"My lady I will see you at dinner," Thorin bowed backing out his eyes remaining on Edda as she seriously thought about throwing something at him.

The dwarf's meal was more subdued than their usual raucous behaviour for which the landlord was quite grateful. Still they ate and drank and made some merry jests until finally Thorin sent them off to bed and headed to his own room. Frerin was sleeping tonight in the room with several other of the young dwarves who wished to spend some time playing games. Thorin had agreed as he was used to sleeping on his own and looked forward to a good night's sleep, although with Edda's earlier request he wondered if he would sleep at all. It was sometime past midnight when he heard a soft knock at his door, Thorin rose and cautiously opened it stepping back as Edda pushed past him and clambered into his bed.

"Princess what are you doing?" Thorin thought perhaps a reminder of her status would be a good idea.

"Thorin please just come here," she held out her hand to him pleading with her eyes.

"We cannot know what the future will bring we have discovered that of late, now I would be with you. If all had as it should we would be wedded in a month with all of our peoples rejoicing. As things stand we are here together now and you are mine Thorin and I would be yours this night."

Thorin had moved towards her as she spoke taking her hand he joined her in the bed soon they lay together and he buried his face in her soft sweet smelling hair. She brought her face to his and kissed him their lips melding together as well as their bodies. Thorin could feel the heat rising between them and with Edda's insistence he removed his nightshirt. Edda ran her hands up his muscular body revelling in the feel of arms, chest, thighs, he was beautiful in every way to her and she could finally touch, kiss and stroke every part of him.

"Oh my love sweet Edda you have undone me," Thorin whispered as he revelled in the feel of her kissing and touching him until he felt he may not bear it.

As she strove to be closer to him wishing she could climb inside his bones she threw off her nightdress and Thorin looked fully at her as the moon shone through the window. He had held back as much as he could but no longer, he pulled her to him fiercely feeling her softness pressed against him. She gloried in his passion both swept along he took a smooth breast in his mouth kissing and licking as she arched with pleasure. His hardness was pressing into her thigh and she reached down to touch the heat radiating from it was intense and she longed to feel this part of him. Thorin moaned in delight as she felt and stroked his manhood he had never known another lover and this was beyond his expectations.

Soon she too wished to be touched and pressed Thorin's hands down she shivered as he touched her most intimate places and spoke his name over and over. Dwarves are a thorough and patient race with all things even lovemaking, but both were overcome and could wait not a moment more. Thorin ever so gently with a restraint that he was hard pressed to maintain joined with his love completely. Edda was not so restrained and pulled Thorin hard to her crying out as she felt herself carried away with sheer ecstasy. Thorin soon found he could no longer hold back, and with his release he also let out a sound of pure pleasure before letting himself fall gently forward and press his forehead to Edda's as both gasped with exertion.

Thorin looked up and kissed his beloved languidly before withdrawing to lie beside her, Edda made a small kittenish sound and pressed up against Thorin. Soon both were asleep utterly spent and content with one another.

Well lemony love for you my darlings, but be warned life will not be all peaches from here.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry this took so long I found it tricky to write and am still trying to decide which way the characters will go from here. All the lovely favouriters have encouraged me to get back and write this please enjoy.

Chapter 13

"Edda dearest you should go to your room before Nora notices you are gone," Thorin spoke softly shaking Edda's shoulder and kissing her lightly.

"Thorin Edda is my maid and my friend and she already knows exactly where I am, now please come here and kiss me," she pulled his face back down to hers and kissed his lips flicking her tongue in softly.

Thorin began to become aroused again and wondered if this was a good idea but Edda's kisses were insistent, before long he could not hold back she sighed with pleasure as he joined her in the bed. Soon their kisses, turned into caresses which then proceeded into a more languid repeat of the night before. Thorin lay on his back completely sated. Edda's head was resting on his muscular arm as she stroked her fingers lightly across his chest.

" Thorin I love you," she purred softly.

Thorin looked down cupping her face he pulled her in for a soft kiss and spoke.

"I love you too my dearest one," he replied.

Edda sighed with contentment and snuggled closer her breathing slowing as she went back to sleep, Thorin also fell back into slumber. When the dwarves set forth that day there were several knowing glances amongst some of the older dwarves, although the youngsters were blissfully unaware of any changes in the atmosphere. Flori looked askance at Nora who winked at him and he nodded dwarves were not judgemental when it came to those who were betrothed, any impropriety would not be mentioned.

Several days later to the relief of all they had arrived at the mighty halls of Moria, Frerin was impressed the mines were not as majestic as Erebor had been but they were magnificent in their own right. Straight away King Durin sought audience with his granddaughter and Thorin.

"Your majesty I thank you for your reception of myself and my men," Thorin spoke formally.

"Come here my lad, let me look at you," the king took Thorin's hand and shook it firmly looking him in the eye, a wise and ancient dwarf he could see the sorrow and loss in the young dwarfs countenance. It was obvious that he was affected although his youth may protect him the king hoped the passage of the years would not embitter him.

"You should go now take your ease have some refreshment we have of course heard news of Erebor's tragedy, but I would hear what has happened from your mouth prince Thorin."

"Indeed sire I thank you again," Thorin bowed his head to the king of Moria and with Edda took his leave to bathe and eat.

That night there was a banquet in his honour although it was somewhat subdued and Thorin was asked to speak of what had happened. As his tale unfolded many dwarves wept and rent their beards in sorrow at the loss of Erebor and so many of their kin. Thorin finally sat with his head lowered Edda sat beside him gently holding his hand her body against his; he was comforted somewhat by her presence. That night she came once more to his room they simply held each other and slept exhaustion both physical and emotional overcoming them both.

"Frerin come here I will take you down to the smithy they are great metal workers here," Thorin said to his brother.

Frerin grinned with excitement being at the mines with so many others of his kind had been excellent healing for the young dwarf. He leapt after his brother racing ahead Thorin's lip quirked at the sight of him. Thorin had received word from his father that the family was safe and settled in the Iron Hills, he knew that he and Frerin must return soon to help with the care of their people.

Upon reaching the smith Thorin set Frerin under the guidance of one of the sword mastersmiths and went to speak to an old friend.

"Omfred how are you my friend?" Thorin asked the large blonde bearded dwarf before him.

"Thorin I am well, I am sorry greatly for your losses," Omfred answered embracing the prince.

"Thankyou but I still have my family and someday we will win back our home," Thorin replied, he did not speak the name Erebor it had become painful to him.

For some time the pair spoke Thorin had always found Omfred to be a solid and intelligent dwarf and he was glad of his company, but he also had another reason for speaking to his old friend.

"Omfred I would ask you a favour."

"Anything Thorin I owe you for my brother's life but I would do anything you ask out of friendship in any case."

Thorin clapped Omfred on the shoulder saving Oluff had gotten him his favourite coat so he had not minded a few wolf bites in the doing.

"I would ask that you will watch my lady Edda, there are guards of course but I have seen you out wrestle most of them and I fear the times we have entered are becoming darker. Even here in the mines I have felt some darkness an evil that I do not understand, it grieves me to leave but I must. Perchance this feeling is simply the effects of what happened with the dragon I know not but I would that my Edda be protected by one who knows my feelings on this."

Omfred looked at Thorin with some concern in his eyes and nodded.

"Very well Thorin I will do as you ask, Oli too has spoken of this but I dismissed it. I should not he has always been sensitive to such things but I had hoped that this was just a dark imagining," Omfred replied looking a shaken.

Thorin thanked Omfred and fetched Frerin thinking over the discussion he determined that he had done what he could, afterall the fact that both he and Oluff had the same feelings could simply be a coincidence as both had been wounded and the attack on Erebor had disturbed the minds of many. Thorin spent the next few weeks with Edda as much as possible they knew things were now inexorably altered and Thorin had a new duty to salvage the lives of his people. Finally the day came when he must depart he and Frerin packed and thanked King Durin as they left the hall Omfred nodded to him and towards Edda.

"You must look after yourself Thorin and come back to me as soon as you can my love," Edda's voice was firm but her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"I will be back as soon as I can my dearest but you know it may be many months," he replied stroking her face softly he then leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Listen to Omfred," he whispered as he kissed her.

She raised an eyebrow at him as he stared into her eyes she gave the briefest of nods. Thorin and Frerin took their leave and began the long journey to the Iron Hills and a new life with their dispossessed people.


End file.
